fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiaki X Monroe
Character Chiaki Akumi © Windwarrior234 Alphonsus Monroe © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Monroe: *sitting under a tree, meditating in the shade* ... Chiaki: *riding her horse towards town* I hope we make it to town soon... Monroe: *hears the pounding of hooves but continues to attempt to concentrate* .... *exhales sharply* Chiaki; *pauses her mount for a moment* I sense....a strong magical energy.... Monroe: *exhales again. He finally stands* Mei...let's return home... Chiaki: *sees a man stand up* Is it him? Let's get a closer look... Monroe: Mei...Mei? *looks at his horse* Hm? What is it? *turns around and freezes when he sees her* Chiaki: *is startled for a moment* Um....hello? Monroe: Hello...miss...*nods his head* Chiaki; M-my apologies, I was lost on the way to town and I was hoping that maybe you knew.... Monroe: Oh...*gestures over his shoulder* It is about one more mile in that direction. There's a fork in the road. Go left. Chiaki: *smiles* Thank you, sir. Sorry to interrupt you... Monroe: It's no problem, Miss. I was just returning to my home. Chiaki: Oh, do you live nearby? Monroe: Yes...and no. It is several miles away but relatively close to this spot. Chiaki; Then you don't live in the town...but there aren't any other towns or cities for miles around Monroe: ...It's a ranch on the very outskirts of the county. It's owned by a man named William. Chiaki; I've not heard of it. Perhaps i'm just out of touch with local news.... Monroe: Not man do. It's rather out of the way and it doesn't do much business anymore. The old man is slowing down with age. Chiaki: So he has you working as ranch hands? Monroe: Eh...sure. Yes. I help take...care of horses. *gestures to Mei* Chiaki: Such a fine horse...you must take good care of her! *her horse huffs a bit in a reply* *giggles* I think Titan agrees! Monroe *smiles a bit* Yes...she is a good horse. Chiaki: If I ever see the ranch, I'll stop by to say hello; my name is Chiaki. Monroe: Chiaki...alright. Call me Monroe. Chiaki: Sir Monroe, then. I'm sorry to depart so abruptly, but I am supposed to meet a friend in town and I'm late enough as it is. Monroe: I would not want to keep you. *mounts Mei* I'm sure I have plenty of chores as well... Good bye. Chiaki: Farewell; until we meet again. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Monroe: *sitting under a tree, trying to read. Mei nudges him* ...I'm trying to relax... Chiaki: *in a fight with a pair of knights* Torrent! *a spinning tendril of water flies through the air and hits one of the knights off of his horse* Monroe: *Mei nudges him again* Mei! *he hears the sounds of battle* Hm? *shuts his book and draws his tome* What in the world is that? Chiaki: If you continue to impede me, I will have no choice but to strike you down! *the two paladins charge forward at her* Monroe: ...Shadows of the night. I'm but a humble servant... Shadow Grip! *he knocks a man off of his horse with his own shadow and grabs him* Chiaki: *surprised* Sir Monroe! *the other paladin moves to attack her, but she strikes him with her Torrent tome* Monroe: You are in trouble, Miss? *flicks his wrist and breaks the man's arm, before tossing him aside* Chiaki: A bit; these men have not allowed me passage into town. I fear for the townspeople and my friend. Monroe: I see. Would you like them...gone then? Chiaki: Gone in any sense of the word. Monroe: As you wish... *closes his eyes, and mutterers several indistinct foreign words under his breath* *her grabs one man, consuming him with his shadow. He disappears completely. He then turns to the second one* Chiaki: *blinks in surprise* Was that.... Monroe: *does the same to the second as he's running away* ...And...they are gone. Chiaki: That spell....I've only heard of it before. Soul Eater... Monroe: *nods* ...Yes. It is...rather gruesome. I apologize if I disturbed you. Chiaki: *shakes her head* No, I'm fine...that power is so fearsome....I can understand why so many people would be terrified of it. Monroe: Yes...The manipulation of shadows is terrifying to some; fascinating to others. Chiaki: I believe I may be of the latter type... Monroe: ...I'm somewhere in between. If you spend enough time around something, you start to lose your fondness for it. Chiaki: I don't plan on taking up the mantle of such magic, but the intricacies behind it certainly interests me. Monroe: It takes hours of study and devotion... Chiaki: I'm sure it must. I'm not sure I could keep myself focused that long. Monroe: Some people cannot. All the same, to study a magical art, it takes skill and time and focus. Chiaki: I-I'm still admittedly a novice spellcaster... Monroe: You are more skilled than several others I have worked with. Given time you shall get better. Chiaki: Yes, I understand that. That does not necessarily mean that I have to like it. Mornoe: *raises an eyebrow* You are not fond of your art? Chiaki: I am, I merely think I could be better. I suppose the phrase "lack of progress" would describe what frustrates me. Monroe: I see...Try meditation. It always helps me focus my energies and practice makes perfect I suppose... Chiaki: *interested* Meditation? Interesting....I will have to try it sometime. Monroe: It's usually best if you do it alone. Certain people can be rather distracting... Chiaki: That does make sense.... Monroe: Are you heading to town still? I have some errands to run myself. Perhaps I could escort you. Chiaki: *nods* Yes, I am. It may be best for us to stay together if those paladins were keeping me from passing... Monroe: *whistles* Mei! *she trots over* Alright then. I must say, this has quirked my interest quite a bit. Chiaki: *guides Titan into a trot* I hope nothing bad has happened... Monroe: If it has, I know where to get help. Chiaki: Let's investigate and find the truth before we do anything rash. Monroe: Of course Miss Chiaki. Chiaki: *nods* Let us hurry '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Chiaki: Yes....*her face scrunges up in both fear and disgust* It smells like fire...and death. Monroe: That's never a good sign... *rides further ahead* Chiaki: *follows after him in worry* Monroe: *notes a building burning at a distance, several other already burned to the ground* ...Oh goddess... Chiaki: *her eyes widen in shock and horror* What....who could've done this.... Monroe: This is worse...than common bandits. Let's hurry and find your friend. Chiaki: Yes....Goddess, protect him, please....*rides into town alongside Monroe* Monroe: ...Would you know who could have done this? And in such a short time too... I should have noticed this earlier... Chiaki: I couldn't imagine.....I'd never met anyone so heartless before.... Monroe: Those men before...hm... *bites his lip* I might...have an idea... Chiaki: *looks at him in confusion* You...do? Monroe: Their armor looked a bit familiar...they may have come from the capitol... Chiaki: But why would the capitol's soldiers bring ruin to this town? Monroe: Perhaps the princess just enjoys seeing towns in ruin... She's not the most pleasant of people... Chiaki: That's horrible....we've got to stop this somehow! Monroe: Her men are strong... I'm not sure if we can. It...might be best if we retreat while we can. Chiaki: *thinks for a moment* If the men guarding the place were paladins...then that may be best.... Monroe: Frankly...I'd rather not fight her Highness's forces... Chiaki: But we can't let her do as she pleases! Monroe: She's too strong... Chiaki: It's not that she's strong; it's that people are too scared of her. Overcome your fear! She is just as mortal as the rest of us! Monroe: *snaps back* She may be mortal but she's not afraid to do things I wouldn't even dare to attempt! *backs off a bit* You would not understand... Chiaki: I may not understand the extent of her evil, but I DO know that it can be conquered by a sufficient force of good! Would you rather her continue this senseless violence?! Monroe: I'd rather not become a pawn in her silly games again. Chiaki: *blinks* Again? You have a personal relationship with the empress? Monroe: *shifts uneasily* You can say that... Chiaki: Did she...do something to you? Monroe: You could say that... Chiaki: *pauses in silence as she contemplates her options* .... Monroe: Miss Chiaki? Chiaki: Rising waters, cleanse my foe in the sea of adversity... Monroe: *frowns* What are you...? Chiaki: Torrent! *tendrils of water fly up and strike down a dracoknight coming down towards Monroe* Monroe: *his eyes widen a bit* They're still here...? Chiaki: They must have wanted to make sure the job was done. Monroe: *pulls out his tome* Then there will be more... Chiaki: Looks like a fight will break out, whether we want it to or not. *more soldiers emerge* Monroe: *tenses up a bit, but draws his sword* ...Just my luck... Chiaki: *draws an extendable staff from her pouch* Let's go. *she blocks a sword with her staff before she delivers a kick to the man's gut* Monroe: *hacks through a man's chest and charges forward* Chiaki: *mutters an incantation before a spiraling tornado of water rises from the ground and engulfs several men* Monroe: *fires off a a dark spell, making a man disappear* Chiaki: *hits a brawler upside the head with her staff* At this rate, they'll be too many of them for us to beat! Monroe: *shields himself from a generals axe with a wall of shadow* ...At this rate we'll be dead in a matter of moments. Chiaki: ...I may be able to try something, but it's very dangerous. Monroe: *winces as the general hacks away at his shield* ...Do not try something if it's beyond your power... Chiaki: Vast ocean waves, heed my call. Rise to the siren's song and envelop these dread souls in your everlasting waters. Drown the defiled; *as she chants, a massive amount of water rises from the ground, swirling in the air at a rapid pace until a gigantic vortex is formed* Monroe: Oh goddess...*the general cracks through his shield* Chiaki: Wrath of Neptune! *the water suddenly expands and suddenly shoots out, hitting and drowning most of the enemy soldiers in a sea of relentless waves and pounding currents* Monroe: *Mei rears back, but he manages to keep a hold of her* ...Such...power... Chiaki: *slumps down in exhaustion* Phew....that technique takes a lot of mana.... Monroe: ...That takes care of the fire...and...them... Excellent work, Miss Chiaki. Chiaki: Thank you....Sir Monroe.... Monroe: Are you...alright? Chiaki: *nods* Yes....a bit tired...but fine nonetheless. Are you injured? Monroe: I believe so...yes, but a bit drained as well... Chiaki: *smiles* That's good...I had hoped no harm befell you. Monroe: I know how to defend myself... I hope the villagers are alright... Chiaki: Yes....may we take a moment to check for survivors? Monroe: It might be best...I could...bring them back to the ranch. Chiaki: We may have no other recourse...this town is completely destroyed. Monroe: There will be plenty of room... *stares at the damage forlornly* This...isn't right... Chiaki: I think I hear someone....*goes off into the ruined town to help* Monroe: *stares after her* Maybe I should have interfered... Chiaki: *spies a hand waving from underneath some rubble* Oh, Goddess...don't worry, I'm coming! *begins to move the rubble to help the trapped people* Monroe: *rides over to her and dismounts* Let me help... Chiaki: Y-Yes...*moves over to allow him passage* Monroe: *throws away a large piece of debris* It's...hard to believe someone survived this...*tosses away another* Chiaki: *digging through lighter rubble* People can survive the strangest things....I would be sure that there would be someone dead here. Monroe: I'd cross my fingers if I were you... Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Chiaki: Yes, I know. *lifts away the last of the debris to reveal five people, all alive and one of whom she recognizes* *eyes widen* T-Taiki!? Monroe: *smiling a bit, he helps the others out* This way...ma'am...Sir... Chiaki: So, you were the one who saved these people? Chiaki: I'm just glad you're all okay.... Monroe: If you...need a place to stay... I can take you there... Chiaki: *looks to the building* Yes...this place is completely decimated... Chiaki: You won't have to worry about them anymore; Sir Monroe here can take you to a place where you'll be safe. Monroe: *nods his head* It is...no problem. Chiaki: *cocks her head in confusion* Sir Monroe? Are you well? Monroe: Yes...I'm fine. A bit...angered by all of this, but I'll be fine. Chiaki: *frowns* It's hard not to feel anger....so many innocent lives cut short so meaninglessly. Monroe: I...used to be in her service...the princess... Chiaki: *blinks in surprise* You...were? Monroe: *grits his teeth* I was drafted a few years ago...into her service. Chiaki: Drafted? So you were forced into it. Monreo: I...refused at first... Chiaki:....And then what happened? Monroe: Like I said, she's...strong. I don't remember much after that...but I know I did...many things like this. *gestures around him* Chiaki: That's...that's horrible....she used you like a puppet.... Monroe: She...still can. Chiaki: *confused and slightly frightened* ...What....do you mean? Monroe: *puts a hand on his shoulder* She cast a hex on me...if the seal I put on it breaks... Chiaki: ...then you're a puppet once more.... Monroe: That is...mostly why I try to avoid these affairs involving her. But this...this is not good... Chiaki: *bites her lip* ....Then let me fight on your behalf. She has no spell over me. Monroe: If she can hurt these people, she can hurt you... I wouldn't want to risk that. Chiaki: The difference between these people and I is that I am capable of fighting back. I know the dangers of battle, and I am prepared for the consequences. I may not look it, but I am a knight. Monroe: I still do not like the idea... Chiaki: Neither did my family, but here I am. Monroe: ...I feel like I should help... Chiaki: You said that you worked at a ranch, correct? Perhaps some of your fellow ranch hands could assist. Monroe: Oh yes...the "ranch hands" of course... I'll have to speak with them. Chiaki: *chuckles a bit* Yes, I was wondering when you would drop that ruse. A ranch hand knowing how to use intracate dark magic and counterhexes? Yeah, that's not happening. Monroe: *shrugs* It's a ranch and I live on it...I do work occasionally. You made your own assumptions. Chiaki: I'll keep those assumptions to myself, lest I reveal something you'd rather have secret. In any case, you should focus your efforts on finding a way to remove that hex. Monroe: *rubs his temple* Trust me...you are better off not knowing... But yes...in the mean time, I'll keep searching for...loop hole. Chiaki: Just remember, even if it seems impossible, it isn't. Monroe: Some things are, but I will try to keep that in mind. Thank you. Chiaki: I wish you luck in your research. Now, let's help the other civilians.... Monroe: Yes...If everyone will follow me, I can take you somewhere safe. It's not far from here, but you will have to walk a bit. Chiaki: While you get these people to safety, I'll look around for survivors. Taiki, you'll accompany me, won't you? Monroe: *quietly* Oh goddess...Would it be too much trouble to ask for you to smite down one woman? One...she's already caused so much trouble... *sighs* Yes...yes! This way, ma'am. *helps a young lady onto his horse* 'End of Support A ' ''' Monroe, Cursed Shadow and Chiaki, Clensing Water Just as she promised, Chiaki fought against Princess Vivian's tyranny on Monroe's behalf. Eventually, the young knight made her way to the queen herself, where a powerful duel takes place. Even with the princess's trickery and her use of hexes, Chiaki's will would not be denied, and she ultimately wins against the dark empress. Her promise fulfilled, the hexes were lifted from Monroe, making him a free man once again.